mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
2018 LDS Church Calendar
2018 Calendar of Events for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints 2011 / 2012 / 2013 / 2014 / 2015 / 2016 / 2017 / 2018 / 2019 / 2020 Stakes Created in 2018 Stakes and Districts Organized in 2018 Stakes # Ekpoma Nigeria Stake - January 14th, 2018 # Queen Creek Arizona Ocotillo Stake - January 14th, 2018 # Accra Ghana Madina Stake - January 21st, 2018 # Huancayo Peru El Valle - January 28th, 2018 # Springs South Africa - February 11th, 2018 # Benin City Nigeria Sokponba - February 18th, 2018 # Benin City Nigeria Uzebu - February 18th, 2018 # Bluffdale Utah Independence Stake - February 25th, 2018 # São José dos Pinhais Brazil Jardim Ipê - Feb. 25th # Brisbane Australia Beenleigh - March 4th, 2018 # Bora Bora Tahiti - April 29th, 2018 # Coal Mountain Georgia - May 6th, 2018 # San Francisco Philippines - May 13th, 2018 # Solola Guatemala - May 13th, 2018 # Santa Cruz do Sul Brazil - May 20th, 2018 # Asaba Nigeria - June 10th, 2018 # Aba Nigeria Umuola - June 10th, 2018 # Fortaleza Brazil Dunas - June 10th, 2018 # Edmond Oklahoma - June 17th, 2018 # Kinshasa DR Congo Mpasa - June 24th, 2018 # Kinshasa DR Congo N'Djili - June 24th, 2018 # Lagos Nigeria Ojodu - June 24th, 2018 # Lima Peru Torre Blanca - July 1st, 2018 # Port Harcourt Nigeria Choba - July 8th, 2018 # A Coruña Spain - August 5th, 2018 # San Antonio Philippines - August 5th, 2018 # Swedru Ghana - August 12th, 2018 # Tolosa Philippines - August 12th, 2018 # Fort Mill South Carolina - August 19th, 2018 # Samborondon Ecuador - August 19th, 2018 # Vineyard Utah Grove Park - August 26th, 2018 # Abeokuta Nigeria Ibara - September 2nd, 2018 # Cordoba Argentina Chacabuco - Sept 2nd, 2018 # Assin Foso Ghana South - September 9th, 2018 # Les Palmes Haiti - September 9th, 2018 # Idaho Falls YSA - September 16th, 2018 # Logan Utah YSA 7th - September 16th, 2018 # Naic Philippines - September 16th, 2018 # Middleton Idaho East - September 16th, 2018 # Naples Florida - September 23rd, 2018 # Santa Rosa Ecuador - September 23rd, 2018 # Rexburg Idaho YSA 11th - September 30th, 2018 # Lima Peru Mayorazgo - October 14th, 2018 # Santa Cruz Bolivia La Libertad - October 14th # Coro Venezuela - October 21st, 2018 # Abakaliki Nigeria - October 28th, 2018 # Agoo Philippines - November 4th, 2018 # Morong Rizal Philippines - November 4th, 2018 # Santaquin Utah East - November 11th, 2018 # Feira de Santana Brazil North - November 18th # São José dos Campos Brazil South - Nov. 25th # Laredo Texas - December 2nd, 2018 # Luanda Angola - December 2nd, 2018 # Machala Ecuador Puerto Bolívar - Dec. 2nd, 2018 # Mexico City Los Heroes Tecamac - Dec. 2nd, 2018 # Tizayuca Mexico - December 2nd, 2018 New Districts Created in 2018 Districts 1. Nassau Caribbean - January 21st, 2018 2. Cap-Haïtien Haiti - March 11th, 2018 3. Akure Nigeria - March 18th, 2018 4. Tolagnaro Madagascar - March 18th, 2018 5. Vanadzor Armenia - April 15th, 2018 6. Bibiani Ghana - June 10th, 2018 7. Kakata Liberia - June 10th, 2018 8. Las Choapas México - June 17th, 2018 9. Ilorin Nigeria - July 15th, 2018 10. Reconquista Argentina - July 15th, 2018 11. Iaşi România - October 21st, 2018 12. Cococodji Benin - November 18th, 2018 13. Mexico City Chimalhuacan - December 9th, 2018 14. Texcoco Mexico - December 16th, 2018 Discontinued in 2018 Stakes and Districts Discontinued in 2018 Stakes 1. Neumünster Germany 2. San Cristóbal Venezuela 3. Madero México Ampliación 4. Monterrey México Morelos 5. Monterrey México Paraíso 6. Tampico México Chairel 7. Coatzacoalcos México Puerto 8. Minatitlán México 9. Minatitlán México Tecnológico (reorg. as district) 10. Winneba Ghana (reorg. as district) 11. Los Mochis Mexico (reorg. as district) 12. Mexico City Pantitlan 13. Mexico City Xalostoc 14. Mexico City Centenario Districts 1. Los Llanos Venezuela 2. Neubrandenburg Germany 3. Oldenburg Germany 4. Dnepropetrovsk Ukraine 5. Cachoeira do Sul Brazil 6. Leon Spain 7. Yap Micronesia 8. Viana Angola Category:Lists Category:Calendar Category:Temples of the Church Category:2018